


Dessert First

by levoi (thecarlysutra)



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, Digital Art, Drawing, Kissing, M/M, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/levoi
Summary: Life's short. Have dessert first.
Relationships: Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Dessert First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boasamishipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boasamishipper/gifts).




End file.
